hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2004 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The '2004 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is one of the costliest hurricane season on record until 2005. It featured 12 majors, which is a very high number. It also caused a lot of fatalities, and also it featuted a lot of hurricanes hitting United States. The most notable hurricane is Lynn, which brushed the Caribbean, Gulf Coast and Central America. Lynn also lasted for 27 days, making it the longest lasting storm of the season. It also unusually regenerated after turning subtropical and it turned left, making a loop, than it reached major hurricane status on the Gulf. Igor also did the same thing except that it is slightly weaker. Karl is one of the fastest intensifying hurricanes until being beaten by Jeff in 2007 season. Nicole is one of the deadliest hurricanes in 2000s, with estimated 4,200. Despite the main peak with exception of Tomas only lasts for 3 months, it is still considered as a high-ACE producer and high activity season. Overview ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1998 till:01/01/1999 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1998 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/07/1998 till:07/08/1998 color:C4 text:Allen (C4) from:01/08/1998 till:12/08/1998 color:C3 text:Bridget (C3) from:08/08/1998 till:18/08/1998 color:C5 text:Colin (C5) from:11/08/1998 till:14/08/1998 color:TS text:Deborah (TS) from:13/08/1998 till:23/08/1998 color:C4 text:Eden (C4) from:13/08/1998 till:25/08/1998 color:C4 text:Frances (C4) from:15/08/1998 till:20/08/1998 color:TS text:Georges (TS) from:17/08/1998 till:21/08/1998 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:23/08/1998 till:11/09/1998 color:C5 text:Igor (C5) barset:break from:27/08/1998 till:01/09/1998 color:C1 text:Julia (C1) from:28/08/1998 till:04/09/1998 color:C3 text:Karl (C3) from:02/09/1998 till:29/09/1998 color:C5 text:Lynn (C5) from:07/09/1998 till:10/09/1998 color:TS text:Mitch (TS) from:12/09/1998 till:30/09/1998 color:C4 text:Nicole (C4) from:16/09/1998 till:27/09/1998 color:C5 text:Owen (C5) from:19/09/1998 till:29/09/1998 color:C4 text:Paige (C4) from:08/10/1998 till:12/10/1998 color:C4 text:Richard (C4) from:10/10/1998 till:15/10/1998 color:C1 text:Shary (C1) barset:break from:28/11/1998 till:04/12/1998 color:C2 text:Tomas (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1998 till:01/08/1998 text:July from:01/08/1998 till:01/09/1998 text:August from:01/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 text:September from:01/10/1998 till:01/11/1998 text:October from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1998 text:November from:01/12/1998 till:01/01/1999 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Allen Hurricane Bridget Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Deborah Hurricane Eden Hurricane Frances Tropical Storm Georges Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Igor Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lynn ''Main Article: Hurricane Lynn (2004, Farm River) Tropical Storm Mitch Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Owen Hurricane Paige Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary . Hurricane Tomas . Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2004 season. This is the same list used in the 1998 season, except for Bridget, Eden, Igor, and Paige, which replaces Bonnie, Earl, Ivan and Paula. The names Bridget, Eden, Igor, and Paige are used for the first time. Retirement At the spring of 2005, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names '''Colin, Frances, Igor, Karl, Lynn, Nicole '''and '''Richard '''and will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. These names are replaced by ''Clark, Fiona, Ian, Kent, Lucy, Natalie ''and ''Ronald ''for 2010 Season. Category:Destructive seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:What-might-have-been seasons